


Ring 2 part 2

by Maverick12345



Series: The Gym Ring (1: IN the Series) [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick12345/pseuds/Maverick12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is The Ring part 2 or The Gym Ring story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ring Part 2

ooo - OOO - ooo

Henry had gotten great blackmail video on Ashley and Will sleeping in the entertainment room.

Now all Henry needed is a reason to use it.

When Ashley awoke to find Will sleepng on top of her head she thought it was so cute that Will had fallen asleep on her head that she just snuggled closer to Will and went back to sleep.

It wasn`t until later that Magnus sent the Big Guy in to the entertiament room to wake Will and Ashley.

The Big Guy walked up behind a sleeping Will slapped him on the back of the head in greeting. "Wake up sleepy head." he said.

When Will jerked awake the Big Guy was able to give Ashley a slap on the back of her head to wake up as well.

"Ow." they both said rubbing the backs of their head`s.

"Big Guy did you have to do that?" Will asked.

"Nope was told to wake you to up by Magnus." the Big Guy said turn and walked away.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley and Will kissed good morning then went to their rooms to get ready for the day.

Staff meeting was at seven but it was nothing but it saw nothing but it`s boring self.

When the meeting was dismissed Ashley intercepted Will in the hallway. "So what are we going to do to day Big boy?" Ashley asked.

Just when he got ready to replay. Magnus called Will back in to her office. "Will we have recieved a report of a strang event and have been asked to look in to it." Magnus said.

"What type?" Will asked.

"It`s person that took his own life." doesn`t the connor look in to those Will said.

"Yes but on this one they want us to look into it." Magnus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

They start their investagion by seeing the seen of the crime. then asking the wife and son to come stay at the sanctuary till investagion was over.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Henry in the mean time was going threw some changes of his own.

Magnus found one night reseaching all he could about his abnormality.

"Whats wrong Henry." Magnus asked.

"All this time I have been dealing with abnormal`s almost all my life. Now I `m becoming one myself." Henry said.

"Yes Henry but their is a way to stop it but the choose is your`s to make." Magnus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Henry road up in the elevator with edward and he reacted as if Henry could see the animal in Henry and nothing else. after that Henry their was no way in he was going to change his mind. He later ran into the Big Guy who told Henry that he would in time he would learn to control his power just as the Big Guy had.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley came to Will`s office to talk to him. "If Henry goes threw this operation their`s a chance that may not be the Henry I grew up with." Ashley said to Will.

Will heald out his arms to Ashley in comfront. Ashley just wailed and came to in to Will`s arms she snuggled into his chest and cried why he rocked her safely in his arms safely.

After time as Will rocked Ashley in his arm`s. she cried herseslf to sleep in his arms.

Hours past before he recieved a call from Magnus that their was something strange about the body that he need to see.

He lifted Ashley up in his arm`s without waking her turned placed her in his chair then went down to see Magnus. When he got to the lab Magnus pionted out where their where hand cuff marks where on the wrist of the body. So they went back to the house to see if they could find them. When they went in Will noticed that the carpet had been where the carpet had pulled back over and over again, so Magnus pulled it back to show where there was a hidden room.

When they open the door to the room it not only showed hand cuffs that we part of the wall but burn marks on the other side of the room.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus noticed that edward had a strange ablity that he would remeber all of the picture like a photogragh when drew it. his memory showed that their had been someone else in the house that night.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Henry was going though with the operation when he notioce a smell on edwards clothes he told Magnus he had to investage it when he called magnus nexted he told he was close to edwards twin and that they should join him.

When they did and he led them to a under ground tunnel to find edwards twin then he looked up to see what the twin had done on the ceiling.

Henry looked up at and thought about what if he gave he`s powers a chance.

When Magnus came into hes room the day of the operation he told her he had changed his mind.

Ashley was proud of Henry because he was going to give his power`s a chance.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nautilus

Requiem

Dr Helen Maguns wanted to keep in eye on young Protgege (Dr William Zimmerman). She already knew from exprience their was no way of controlling her daughter when it came to keeping her and protege apart. the best way was to have the protege see her reason.

So after She was told Sally (the sanctuary mermaid) had recieved a message from her people in the bermuda triangle.

So Magnus and her Protege went out to investigate what the merfolk where up to.

Before they made cotact with the merfolk Henry contacted them to tell that Sally didn`t recieve any more message`s from her people.

"Sally?" Magnus asked Henry.

"It was Will`s Idea." Henry said back in defesne of himself.

Magnus turned on her protege. "You know the Mermaid has a name?" She said.

"Which is toldly unpronounceable." Will said back.

Magnus turn her back on her protege, she said to Henry that if he has any more infomation to get back to her then cut him off.

"Lets go find Sally`s people and find out what`s going on down here." Magnus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

"Magnus?" her Protege said.

"Yes William." Magnus said.

" Think we found Sally`s people. But by look it something riped them to sheard`s." William said.

"William that`s not posible threw they are nonviolent by nature they are more them caplable of defending themself`s from any ceature." but as she looked at the scan it showed no living creature in the area. they recoved the nearest bodie and got it aboard, onll then did an try to find out what happened to Sally`s race when they finished they put in cold storage for locker and whated till they got back to the sanctuary for a closer look.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus started to act funny. when they tried to go shallower her got headaches and caused her nose bleeds. When the protege said that they should scan for viruis that wouldn`t show up on a normal scan. He was right a virius showed up in Magnus blood but not William`s. how they had both worn gloves it didn`t make sense. until Magnus`s gloves had microscopt holes in her`s where her protege`s did gloves did not.

The virius was slowly taking over Magnus`s mind. Why she still had control of her mind William Magnas said. "When the times comes do what you have to too surive. Promise me William." Magnus begged him.

"I promise you Magnus. that I will do what I have to surive." William promised her.

"Thank you William." Magnus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

William kept a closer eye on Magnus than he had before but missed the sign`s that the virius had taken control of Magnus she caused the sub to to go out of control and it came to rest on a shelf next to one of the deepest trench`s when they had gotten the damage under control William had his back truned to Magnus when she knocked him out with a pipe wretch.

When William had recoved he found himself tied to one of the chairs.

"What now Magnus?" William asked.

When Magnus poked her head out form the helm that she finished fixing. She stood up and and walked over to William and said. "All I want to do was keep you and my daughter apart. your and my disapperance in the triangle will just be one more mystery." Magnus said.

William knew he had to get free and take control of the situtation for Magnus`s, Ashley`s, and his sake.

When Magnus went to the flooded engine room to got the bow planes up and running William saw his chance. he flip over the chair and got free taking remote control and hiding it as well as a gun on the way to shut the hatch to the engine room only when he tried Magnus stoped him.

"I was just coming to get you William." Magnus said.

She montioned that William should put on a scuba mask and a airtank to help her fix the sub. she forced William to get down in the flooded engine room first she had him hold some bars open so she could fix the rest of the sub then she turned on him and pulled off his mask and airtank. William maded it to the hatch and got out then went over and got the gun. when Magnus came out of the hatch she just looked at William and said. "Are you going to shoot me William. what are you going to tell Ashley that a syhcophic Virius took over her Mom and you where forced to kill her. What would Ashley think of you then?" Magnus tanted William.

Magnus lunged foward put her for across William`s thoart as she took the gun from William then said as she pointed the gun at William. "I alway`s knew you where weak William I just didn`t know how weak." Then she pulled the trigger but nothing happened Magnus checked to see if the clip was their it wasn`t she looked at William with more respect than before.

Magnus just lefted William on the floor. She went thougn the hatch to the control room cloed and locked the door what she didn`t know was William had over ridden the main contral panel with the remote that he now had in his hand`s. William over rode all the controls turned off the air scubbers to the control room and Magus died of suffocation after her death the virius left her body seaking a new host. When it left Magnus Body it came in a clear fliud but William was able to make it into a solid by freezing it with liquild nitergon then he revied Magnus.

"You know you took a chance in bring me back." Magnus said.

"I would have done the same for Ashley as well as anyone else you are my family and I would die for them as well you." Dr William Zimmerman said.


	3. Ch.3 Warriors

A week, two weeks. It will depend on how long it takes me to go over each story.

ooo - OOO - ooo

William watched Magnus sleep and wondered what effect Magnus telling William that part of the reason she took him was to keep him away from her daughter Ashley.

William hoped that Ashley never finds out about her Momther`s confession even if she was under control of the virius at the time.

William watches Magnus until they get back to the sanctuary and the the Big Guy gives both a check up, by having the Big Guy check them both out William gave Magnus no choice but to go along with it.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus calls her protege into her office.

William come to her office and knock on her door.

"Come in William." Magnus said.

William come in and shut door behind him.

"Sit." Magnus said.

William finds a chair and sits.

"I may not like you dating my daughter , but I have little say in the matter when I`m in my right mind. I`m thank ful to you . you did what necessery to save yourself, myself ,and the abnormal as well." Magnus said.

"I will always think of Ashley, and the sanctuary first." William said.

"Ashley must not know what happened on the nautilus understood William." Magnus said.

"Yes I agree 100% Magnus." William said.

Magnus waved that William should go. he got up and turn and left Magnus office.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Ashley was Will leavening her Mom`s office she asked him. "Did anything happen to you we`ll you with with my Mom alone on the Nautilus?"

He thought ' we found some unkown virius that made Sally`s people go spychopathic and in do each other. we brought on board an infected bodie, Magnus got infected. I end up killing Magnus in order to drive the virius out of her, then brought her back to life after freezing the virius solid with liquid nitogren' that`s all.'

"Ask your Mom I`m sure she we tell you what you need to know." Will said.

"That`s just it my Mom never tell`s me anything!" Ashley cried out and then stomped away.

"ASHLEY!" Magnus shouted threw her office door.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Several days later Will found himself in front of the london england Sanctuary Headed by Magnus`s old friend James Waston.

He went up to the front door and knocked, when answered Will asked. "I am here to see Dr. James Watson." The butler asked. "who should I tell him is calling?"

"Tell him Dr William Zimmerman is calling from old city sanctuary." William answered back.

Will was showen into the sitting room and asked to take a a seat and when Master James was done on the phone then he come talk to him.

The butler brought a snack of tea and scones then left Will to wait.

The inner door opened and James steped threw to greet William. "Come in william what brings you out here to London england?" James asked.

William came into James inner office he asked "May I sit down?"

"Of course." James said.

"So how is the sanctuary?" James asked.

"Fine." William said.

"Helen and the rest of the team, as well as you and Ashley?" James asked.

"Fine." William said.

"Then I think you came to talk to me then?" James asked.

"Yes. I need someone to tell me, as well for the Sanctuary as the network and Ashley that I did the right thing." William said with confusion in his voice.

"I cann`t tell you unless you tell me first in your own words what`s bothing you." James said.

"It`s going to take some time so its best you clear the rest of the day James." William said.

"OK. If you feel it`s that important" James said as he got back on the phone and had the rest of his meeting that day moved to another day.

"Thank you Jame`s." William signed as if a great weigh had been lifted from his shoulders.

James looked at William and said. "Why don`t you start."

"William did he told James everything that happend on the nautilus, how Magnus came to be infected and later on ruled by the virius that caused Sally`s people to rip each other to sheards, what she told him under it`s influnceane and what he did. did I do the right thing by saving Magnus?" William asked.

"Only you can answer that question William." Said James.

"Thank you James for just listening." William got up said goodbye turned and left.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Wiliam got back to the sanctuary he started unpacking when his phone buzzed meaning that his phone was on silents not ring so when he picked it up it was a text message from Magnus. "It was telling him to come buy her office when he could."

"Are you ready for midnight at the OASIS with me and Ashley in the front yard William?" Magnus asked.

"I will be when the time comes." William said.

That night Magnus, her protege and Ashley who was still mad at Will but in time she would forgive him.

Sat in a large tent in the front yard having dinner, fruit, and tea when William `s cell phone buzzed it was a text message from a old friend`s wife. she was told him that Danny had disapread and the police where no help at all and was their a way he help.

Magnus asked. "Did Danny have any emime`s that William knew of?" No William said. "Danny was one of the nicest people you ever meet."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley and Will went over to Danny`s wife`s house to ask her some question`s. she told them that Danny worked with the homeless Will made the comemnt that it sounded like Danny alright. she said that Danny had notice`s a few of the regualars had stoped coming around when he told the police about they didn`t seem to care so he started asking a few qustion`s of his own and that is when he disappeared Danny`s wife said. "Can you find him and bring him back to me?" She asked.

"We will try." Will said.

They started off with some of Danny`s regauler contact`s than they tried some of their own. it`s ownly when they tried their own contacts that they hit pay dirt. they found that someone was running a underground fight ring as a testing ground as they made new fighting abnormal`s.

The Cabal had caputered Dr Gregory Magnus and had used his knowlenge to thier own advantage by using to make abnormals from the homeless people. you see no one would be alarmed if a few homeless people went missing but Danny was.

One of their contacts was finely able to to give them a adress where they where training the fighter`s at but when they got their it was to late the fighters and trainers had moved on. as they searched the place they heard some noise from coming from one conner it was a old man but Magnus knew him, it was her father.

When they got the old man home he said he didn`t know any Dr Gregory Magnus even know every gentic test said he was when they ran a CT scan Dr Helen Magnus noticed their was some sort of insect shaped like a scarb and came up with a theory that it was this scarb that was keeping her father from rememoring who he was. it was then that Ashley came into the lab and said. "Mom I cann`t find Will anywhere and I`ve looked up and down, I did find a note with an adress on it but I`m it was for the snacth and grab. the one preson who has been holding out on us is old man."

They confronted Dr Gregory Magnus and told him since he couldn`t remeber who was they no choice but to take the scarb out him.

Mean while Will was being forced flat on his stomach on a table servale men held him down why the head of the fight ring and laughed. "This is going to be your new boss." he held up the scarb for Will to see, then why the other`s held Will down the Doc opened up the base of Will`s spine got the scarb held it to the opening in Will`s spine, then it go so painful in taking over William that it knocked him out.

William woke in a cell with his friend in it, his friend had been changed into an abnormal by the look of it when Will got up he looked at his friend danny and said. "We have to get out of here now." then Will left pain that drove him to his friend was at his side and helped Will back in bed

A short time later after the pain started to grow less his shirt grew so tight that he had to tear it off his bodie his grew muscle`s on muscle`s Will was still fighting it. Danny told Will. "Not to fight it and it and the pain will go away besides Will was being given a gift he told Will that the change`s in him only made him a four the change`s in Will where going to make him a ten."

Dr Helen Magnus was trying to take out the scarb that Cabal had put in his spine at the base of his skull. Helen needed her farther awake because he had been one of the most able surgeon`s the royal college ever produced.

When she had most out their was just a little more but she didn`t know how to go ahead with out killing her father when he started to speak he told her the Norage gaint.

"What?" Ashley said.

"The Norage gaint, means isolate ten nearnal kill switch. only the norage gaint died on the table." Magnus said.

When Dr helen Magnus had sucessfully did the operation on her father he gave her the info she need to save William and his friend.

The fiight`s had already started and they had to what until they had gotten in position then they sprang into action Ashley with her two guns had one pointed at each of the those`s that where armed and said "Stand down, I said stand down now."

Henry tried to calm down.

The changed Will pushed Henry away when he saw Ashley he turned and walked in front of Ashley then fell to knees infront of her and hung his head in shame.

Magnus had stopped the fights and tried to get her dad to stay but one out two is not a bad days work.

Will took Danny back home to his wife and kid`s when Magnus had cured them of the abnormality.


	4. ch 4 Tower

Instinct The Ring P 2 Ch 4

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will had finished taking his old friend back to his wife and kid`s after they had been cured of the abnormality the Cabal had infected them with.

ooo - OOO - ooo

William told Magnus when he got back that if anyone need him he would be on the tower roof.

As night fell Magnus had texted William that dinner was ready but he texted back that they should go a head with out him he was not hungery.

As he sat on the roof he wondered how much longer he would be able to hide from the Cabal that he was the only one living related to Merlin and Magnus and her family where related to Morgan Le Fay.

How much longer would he be able to stay away from Ashley Magnus he wondered. maybe it was best if he left now before the Cabal found out who he was related to.

But William`s worse fear had already come true. The leader of the Cabal had found out that William was the only living descent of Merlin. Dana Witcomb just smiled and thought on how she was going to use this information to her advantage.

ooo - OOO - ooo

A reporter got a call over the police scaner that their had been a wild aminal attack in the wharehouse aera and the channel 6 news van was nearby the reporter despite the danger to her and her camera man went ahead deceised take a look.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Amy sonders wanted film of the creature even know Zack her camera man said they should listean to the police who said they should get away from their.

But Amy wanted film of wild animal this could be big break that her carear was waitting for. she told zack if can get into one of the whearehouse`s before the police sealed them off then we can get in to them all, you see they are connected by a rail system.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When they found away in all they found was the bodie`s of dead doc workers and no other sign of the creature. they did run into one alive doc worker he asked. "How did you two get in here?"

"Their was a open door." said Zack.

"You must leave here will you still can. here`s the plan I will desact it and you get out as it focus on me understood." the doc worker said.

"Yes." Zack said.

The doc worker shouted waving his arms to draw the creature`s atenttion an ran in a diffent direction then Amy and Zack.

As Zack and Amy ran away the creature was sunndenly on Zack Amy screamed in fear Magnus show up and shot it with one of Henry`s new toys drove it off of Zack for the momemt.

Magnus came up to Zack and Amy sonders and asked them. "What are they doing here."

"We heard a wild animal attack over the police scaner and came to report on it." Amy said.

Magnus led Amy,Zack,and Henry back where they had set up the base camp.

When Ashley and Will came back Ashley said. "We found three more bodies to her Mom."

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Zack saw Ashley he went up and started sticking his camera in her face.

Ashley said. "Dude mined getting that camera out of my face?"

Zack did but he wanted Ashley badly.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Amy asked who they Where William told her they where a private reseach agency.

Amy got her camera man away from them and told him to find out as much could about them.

Magnus asked Henry. "How long it would take him?" Henry told her. "15 minutes to set it once it was trigged game over."

"Where?" Magnus ask him.

"Here." Henry said.

Zack went over to Henry and asked when he got several disk out of the box and started setting the up. "What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"Please let think you see this is my first mission and I want to make a good Impression on the Doc." Henry said.

Zack followed him like a lost puppy till Henry told him he was setting up a elctro shock stun net. when finished he to the doc that it was already to go. Magnus call Ashley and told her told send it their way. They heard several gun shots and Ashley`s came over the walkie she sent it their way and it is pissed.

They took their places and it jumped rite into the trap and it trigged it their was a ecltro blue stun field then the field over loaded and what ever it was holding was free.

The sancaury team couldn`t believe it.

"Did you get it?" Amy asked.

"No." Magnus said.

"What?" Amy questioned.

"The crearute is alot more powerful then we thought." Magnus said.

Henry looked at the spot stunned and said. "I still cann`t believe it shook off a 100,000 volts."

"What it mean?' Amy said.

"That the cearute is more powerful than we thought." Magnus said.

"What`s plan B?" Amy asked.

"What plan B?" Will asked her.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnun, William, and Zack found the first clue to where the ceature came from. it was a cargo box that had a tag on it the creature had made its nest in it then busted out when it got to the wharehouse.

they where called away from the find by Ashley telling them the had found a injured doc worker.

on the way back the lights went out, Zack asked. "did the police cut the power?"

a cut main power line to a the fuse box.

"Nope. the ceature did." Magnus said.

"Why?" Zack said.

Thought about for a minute Magnus said."Because they see better in the dark."

When they found the rest of the team. Magnus said as she patched the doc worker up. "We need to get him back to the sactuary, who`s going?" Magnus asked.

Henry spoke up right away. "I`ll go I`ve had enought, I`ll take him in the van with me." Henry said.

"Magnus?" William said.

"Yes William?" Magnus said.

"I have been to see some logcal reason to why it would make this home truff it`s not like where holding the line aginst or anything. the frieght container had a tag on it, if we knew where it came from we understand more why it just wishe`s to stay here and not move on." William said.

"Right William, you Ashley and Zack go find the office, I`ll get him ready for trasnport." Magnus said.

Ashley loved the posistion being behind Will so she could watched him but she only wish Will would put some of the hard trainning she and Henry put into him to work.

When they found the office Will went to the desk but had Ashley start to look in one of the front cabinet`s the camera man stayed with Ashley. that made Will jellous that this camer man was hitting on Ashley, he wanted to just go over their and punch him but controlled himself for Ashley could deal with unwanted attenion.

'Will thought back to a time Herny, Will went to a small place for Beer`s, Dinner, and Dancing. their where some drunk Biker`s one came up and tried to get to her to dance with him. Ashley told him to get lost then the biker grabed Ashley by the arm she let him pull her up then she just turned into him and kneed in the family jewels he keeled over and squeek, his friends got up ready to fight but the bouncers and Will and Herny had joined her and the biker`s where out numbered be side`s Will thought if the bouncer`s knew the truth Will and Ashley could of handled those biker`s all by themself`s no trouble.'

but Will still came close to losing it.

the camerman Zack wanted Ashley to go out with him and she justed wished he would just go away and bother Will for a time and leave her alone Will said. "I found somethihng so she came over to Will at the desk learned her back into Will`s rested her chin on Will`s shoulder and her flash light over Will`s shoulder so it was easier to read what he had found.

Zack did not give up easely he wanted Ashley to be his and he was going to get her.

ooo - OOO - ooo

They found out that the crate was part of a cargo of medical suplies storied section 12.

They found a map that showed all the section`s sweet said Ashley. as they made their way to section 12 their turned out to be a storage container their but it was locked.

"Ashley can you pick it?" Will asked.

""No problem." Ashley said.

Then he got Zack back out of the way. "Cover your ears." Will said. then he told Ashley they where ready and to ahead.

Ashley picked the lock with a gun shot.

Will went up to the crate and opened it. their was only a box that had two poles one to each side and a box montented between them on a pair of shockasorbers and a lock on the box only diffent from what Will had seen before Ashley said that she could pick that lock. Will said round two.

He got Zack back then had him cover his ears Ashley shot the lock Ashley had Zack hold her flashlight as she lifted the lid with Will when she put the lid down she told Zack flashlight then she and Will looked the egg embroy`s this is why it hasn`t gone any fruther then this wearhouse.

Morther`s instinct that why it has gone any farther away.

ooo - OOO - ooo

They call from Magnus to get back their ASAP.

When they got back the injured doc worker was going into toxic shock and having a seizure.

"One minute he`s fine and we`re getting ready to ship him the nexted he`s a having a seizure and then he`s dead." Magnus said.

"Magnus look at the sympton`s the injuries where not bad enough to do this to him." Will Said.

"A neuro toxic venom." Magnus said.

"That`s just great, not only is it a Big bug, but a poisounous one as well great." Henry said.

"I have never seen a man die before, It could do that to all of us?" Amy said.

"Sorry this is what you came for, what did you think it was going to be like you film and event then go to some award`s cermony, this is real life and people die in real life get use to it." Magnus told her buntly.

ooo - OOO - ooo

They left the door to the kid`s culb open so the creature could get in. the mother came down to see if any of her embryo`s had been damaged. they had been able to slam the door on her they would have safe transport then. just as the swat team started its sweep.

Just when the sanctuary team thought it was over it turned out they had only locked one of a mated pair.

Zack was attacked and killed but his camera kept filming even showed his dead face and eye`s.

ooo - OOO - ooo

It showed Magnus walking up to the camera and turning off the data file.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Amy sonders said. "I thought alot about it and the people at channel 6 know alot video was shot their something happen their and they want to know what. My camera man payed a steep price.

Magnus got up and unplugged the data file and gave it back to her.

"Can you edit us out of it?" Magnus asked her.

"I can make like nothing ever happened." Amy said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Amy got back and called her editor and said to she needed a studio so she could edit the data file and did she think channel 6 would want it first thing.

she plugged in the data file and saw Magnus face. "It`s a shame really in time you will make a great reporter then klicks off the data file with a remote."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley looked followed Will to the tower roof and asked him. "What`s wrong Will?"

"If anything happened`s to me go to my bedroom in the the right bottom dresser door their is a locked jewely box, take it out what`s inside for it will only open to you. Tell know one not even your Mom promise me Ashley." Will said.

"You are frightening me Will." Ashley said.

"Something dangerous is coming and only your LOVE will be the only thing that can stop it." Ashley Will said.

"Will?" Ashley asked.

Will turned his back on Ashley and just looked over the light`s of old city.


	5. ch 5 War part 1

These are going to be shorter by far because they are all based on same story Ch War 5-9.

Sorry if it dosen`t alway`s mesh but this is my first try a this and I have no Beta reader so feedback would be welcome.

So hear goes nothing.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Dania Witcomb had a work up work up done on Dr Magnus`s (Protege) Dr William Zimmerman.

She found out Dr Wlliam Zimmerman would do what ever it took to keep the sanctuary safe especially one Ashley Magnus.

She set a trap for Ashley, because she once she caught Ashely. then Dr Zimmerman would be her`s . 'she thought 'with a laugh.'

ooo - OOO - ooo

Dania Witcomb and the Cabal started their war with the sanctuarie`s by droping a neuro toxin simalar to the mad cow disease on steroids aimed at abnormal`s only. something like this had to be man made.

A few day`s latter John Druitt showed up witha package. he told Helen that he had traced to the sight of detunetion and found this. not to worry he had taken all the bio hazard and decontamination procedures be fore bring the box to her.

She told Druitt that he would forgive her if she didn`t trust him right now, she was going to have him locked up in the SHU with a renforced EM shield.

The nexted day she got a telegram from James Watson telling her he would be arriving the following day.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Watson arrived the nexted day Helen greated him like a long lost bother, he hugged Ashley, jame`s noticed the look of someone with a secret fighting to protect other`s as well.

Helen introduced her new protege Watson said "A prolifer I see. good choice Helen."

"How?" Asked William.

"A natural one by the look of it, Then looked back at William the twich of an eye the threat risk if that is a a bomb strapped to his chest. is that dirt under my figner nail did he I try and find the age of well did I." Watson asked?

"Green oxidized bronze, the door knocker." said Will.

"Good you would be surpized how much fake stuff is out their." Jame`s Watson.

"And they tell Me I sound like Sherlock Holmes." said William.

"William he is Sherlock Holmes at least person that the chacter is based on." Said Magnus.

ooo - OOO - ooo

As Magnus and watched Henry go threw what was left of the device Druitt brought back.

When Henry found one of the capsule`s Magnus told Henry to becareful with it. Henry just looked back and said. "You know the hand graby claw thingie`s four time state champion in a row."

Then Magnus and Watson exmained all the organ`s of the first victim.

Then she let John Druitt out of the SHU.

William was suprised that John Druitt and James Watson got along so well. when he asked about it he was told time heals many old wounds. they klink their refilled glasses together

Now redemption now that takes a little more work. now William didn`t know if he was speaking to him or Druitt or both.

ooo - OOO - ooo

In Magnus`s office in the morning when said. "This toxin is a verity of the mad cow disease on steriods aimed at only the abnormal population hoping fear would cause a back lash form the normal population causing fear to rain making it easy for the Cabal to take over the world.

"Their has to be a reason why Druitt was not effected by the virus. the only thing that made Druitt diffrent is the source blood it must be pretty prowerful stuff if we only had some more." William said.

"Their is but my father hid it away in a place where only the power of the five working together could retieve it." Helen said.

"Then where one short." Watson said.

"I killed Telsa I hope." Druitt said.

"I wasn`t talking about him. Nigel Griffen" Watson said.

"What was his power?" William asked.

"He was the Invisible man." Watson said.

"Their is still away ." Magnus said.

"How? unless you can revive the dead I don`t see how." Watson said.

"Shortly before he died Nigel sent me letter he. in it he told me he had a daughter ANNA and he had pass on his power`s to her." Magnus said.

"If we can convince her to help us she could take she could take her father`s place and we can still get the source blood." Magnus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Before Will wrote Ashley a letter that told her to be very careful until he got back he dosen`t know how but the Cabal has found out about his pass. so she needs to be extra careful until till he got back with Druitt and Anna once they convinced her to take her fathers place.

When William was gone with Druitt to pick up Anna, Ashley and Henry convinced her Mom that they could break in and get the latest weapons upgrade from the Cabal it was a trap. Ashley was able to hold off the Cabal security until Henry made it out but she was captured.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Dana Witcomb was told that her trap had work like a charm she had captured Ashley Magnus and now Dr William Zimmerman was her`s. the last living relative of Merlin`s was her`s.


	6. ch 6 War 2

ooo - OOO - ooo

This is the second of four.

ooo - OOO -ooo

After a time Henry came in and said. "I tracked down Anna Griffin it wasn`t easy to say the least."

"Where is she Henry?" Magnus asked Henry.

In the Southern United States Griffin did every thing to hide his daughter but he left a few clue`s that I was able to follow. William and Druitt go pick up Anna." Magnus said.

"Will do Mangus." William said.

Shortly after William and Druitt Left to pick up Anna. the Big Guy came down with the virus that the Cabal had used to start the war with the sanctaurie`s.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Henry came back back to the sanctuary and had only more bad news for Magnus.

"I`m sorry Magnus but the Cabal has captured your daughter Ashley." Henry said.

He could only stand their as Magnus just lost all her color at those word`s.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Anna Griffin was in the Grave yard visiting her Mom head stone when Druitt teleported William and him near by.

Henry asked Druitt if he could teleport to a spot just by picturing in head yes Druitt said but it was easier if he had been there first.

Druitt saw her just as william did Druitt led them over to her and asked right out did she know of any Anna Griffin No the girl said and when William and Druitt turn their back`s to her she took off her clothes and disappeared. when William and Druitt had finished their little they truned back sudunnly William recieved a blow to his gut from out of no where, William saw someone had left the the key to turn the sprinkler system controllor on their rushed over as fast as he could to turn it on.

Water from the spinkler system shoed her out line even know the could not see her Druitt teleported just in front of her to grab a hold of her. William turned off the water and ran over to put his jacket on her.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Druitt and William retruned to the sanctuary. William noticed after he made his report to Magnus that she just hand over the envelope addressed to one Dr William Zimmerman if you want your daughter back Dr Helen Magnus. it only had a burn cell phone and a number to call if William wanted Ashley back.

William didn`t need to think twice about it he dailed the number It was answered on the first ring "Dr Zimmerman?" Dana said.

"On with it, you know who I`m related to So stop with the question`s Dana. I will set the place you the time for the trade?" William said.

"OK." Dana said.

"The forer of the sanctuary." Willam said.

"Nine AM tomorrow." Dana said.

"And no funny stuff Zimmerman, that goes for you to Dana. you have word of honor that if Alshley is unhurt you our the Cabal in any way I will go willingly." William said.

William snaped the phone shut then threw aginst the wall where it shatered to peice`s

"Have Druitt taken and put in a cell in SHU with a reforced EM shield if you wish to Ashley back." William said to Magnus.

"Please send Watson to my room." William said then turned and left.

William went to his office first when he got their he went to the bottom right hand deskdraw and open it their was an old jewel box their he got it out then went to his bedroom where Watson was waiting for him. thank`s for coming Watson. Now I brought this box only for Ashley not her Mom and I wish you to give it to her." William said.

"Why don`t you just give to her?" Watson asked.

"I have traded myself for her and would not have Dana Witcomb know that Ashley is getting that from me." William said.

He opened the box and took out a gold chain with a amulet at the bottom, the amulet was a gold circel with three crowns red goldin set with a sapphire jem in the middle.

"What`s it mean?" Watson asked.

William just looked chain he had taken from the box and said. "I don`t know my Mom never told me before she died she only told me to hang on to it it was important to my family was all she said." William said.

He left Watson in his room. road the elevator to the tower roof top hallway walked up the step and on to the roof to watch the light`s of old city.

As William was looking out over at the old city light`s he heard the tower roof door open then he smelled Magnus`s perfume William waited.

"You don`t have to do this William." Magnus said.

"Yes I do." William said.

"She may be my daughter but you don`t have to trade yourself for her." Magnus saId.

"Ashley has become more important to me than anything else in the world." William said.

Then they spent the rest of the night on the tower roof.

ooo - OOO -ooo

That morning at Nine AM Dana Witcomb was able to walk into the forer with Ashley and Magnus with William at her side said. "Let`s just get this over with as quickly as possible."

She walked with William up to Ashley and Dana. William said only one word Ashley that word was Watson before going with Dana and out the door with Dana.

Magnus had to put her arms around Ashley and drag her away.


	7. P2 War Ch 7

Dana Witcomb had entered the Sanctuary with Ashley Magnus and exited with Dr William Zimmerman.

She drove quickly to the nearest airport where she made her ecsape with the good Doctor.

Once`s they got to the Cabal heaquaters She was going to take total control over the Cabal.

ooo - OOO - ooo

On the plane Will said to Dana Witcomb. "You know a lot about me then you know I don`t lie. and as long as the Cabal do not use my ablities aginst the sanctuary or its allie`s for that I will aid you to the fullest of my ablties." Dana Witcomb agreed.

Dr Zimmerman had just agreed to more then Dana could have hoped for.

ooo - OOO - ooo

As they passed by Will said one word to Ashley. "Watson."

Magnus had to hold on to Ashley with both arms so Dana Witcomb could leave with William.

When Ashley could not stop Dana she found she could only yell at her as Magnus heard on to her with both so Dana could leave with Will.

"Mom why did you just let Dana Witcomb take Will like that?" Ashley asked.

"Will made a deal him for you. He is trying to help us Ashley let him in his own way." Magnus said.

"What did that last word mean?" Ashley said.

"I don`t know ask Waston?" Magnus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

"Ashley found Watson in her room with and old jewely box in his lap. and what are you doing in my bedroom Watson?" Ashley asked him.

"Will said to give this to you and you where not to open it till you where alone in the room." Watson held out the old jewely box to her

He gave her the box then left.

Ashley open the box and found a letter and a ring inside the letter was in Will`s handwriting. As Ashley started reading the letter Will had written to Ashley it read. "Ashley Dana Witcomb has told you my sercet or enough that you know I have one that I have been hiding from the Sanctuary I trust you enough that you will only tell those who need to know so here it is. I am the last of Merlin`s living denscent`s. Some how Dana Witcomb found that out and captured you and I traded myself for you it was the only way I could see to get you back. Don`t be mad at your Mom I gave her no choice in the matter." Will wrote.

"The ring is their for you only and only if you need my advice put it on and I will try to give you my help" Will wrote.

All my love Will.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley folded up the letter then put it back in the box then took out the ring of the box and put it on for a test Ashley heard Will vioce saying. 'So Watson gave you the box and you found the letter and ring inside and put it on for a test? well Ashley.' Will`s voice said.

'Will is that really you?' Ashley thought back.

'Yes Ashley it is really me.' Will thought back.

'Why did you trade yourself for me?' Ashley thought to Will.

'To free you so Dana Witcomb could not use you aginst me in the coming War plus I wanted to see what the Cabal was really up to. You see in the coming War you are the Sanctuary strongest warrior and you will play a pivotal roll in the coming War. I may be strong but you have something I don`t an inner stregth mine is strong but yours is stronger plus I will set a trap for the Cabal and when they have sprung it I will be free to help the Sanctuary aginst the Cabal most of all you Ashley so long for now.' Will though.

'Will wait!' Ashley thought back but it was to late he was gone.

Ashley thouhgt on what Will had told her and came up with the answer that Will wanted her to take his place until he returned.

Ashley took off the ring and placed it carefully in the box until she need it.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Ashley left her room she almost ran into Watson coming down the hallway.

"Well Ashley did you have a nice talk with William?" Watson asked.

"How did you know?" Ashley asked.

"Simple it was the only answer that made any sense." Watson said.

"OK will you help me in convicing my Mom to take Will`s place until he comes back." Ashley said.

"If that is what William wants yes I will help you." Watson said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Watson and Ashley walked up to the office of Helen Magnus. Ashley knocked on the door.

"Come in?" Magnus said.

Ashley open the door for Watson and her. Magnus jestered for them to sit. "What is it you two?" Magnus asked.

"Will wanted me to take his place until he returned to the Sanctuary to fight by my side." Ashley said.

"He did did he and didn`t say anything to me his boss?" Magnus asked Ashley.

"Yes he did now are you going to let me help you or freeze me out for being stupid and letting myself get caught by the Cabal. At least let me get even with them." Ashley said.

"OK Ashley but Watson watches over you and gives you the go ahead." Magnus said.

Then she waved for them to leave. outside the closed door Ashley said to Watson. "That was a little to easy Mom does not give in that easily no matter what."

"Your right Ashley." Watson said.

They could only walk away form her office and worry.

Anna Griffin was in one of the geust bedrooms and was still refusing to take her fathers place on the five. Watson had finally given Ashley the go ahead and talk to her. Ashley came in to the room Anna was hold up in. "Why are you hear, and not Dr William Zimmerman. to try an convice me I should take my fathers place so you can get the source blood what ever that is?" Anna asked.

"Will traded himself for me, you see I am very important to him and he trusted me to take his place until he got back." Ashley said to Anna.

"Big deal." Anna spat back.

Ashley crossed the room in a few steps and grabed Anna by the coller pulled her face to face and snarled. "My boyfriend is risking his life now man up and do your part!" Ashley told her.

"OK you win I will help you." Anna said in a quite voice.

"Good." Ashley said as she let Anna`s coller go and turned to go out the door.

When Ashley came out of Anna`s room she told Watson that Anna was in tomorrow they could get the source blood.

"Good work Ashley." Watson said.

Druitt was released from the SHU to transport them to the out skirts of the old Vampire city. He did then they had to hike the rest of the way to the city. When they got their the city it had been destroyed. they still had the map of the city with Watson`s help they where able to find the way center of the city with some digging they where able to find their way into the underground center of the vampire city.

When they went down the stairs they where confront by Telsa. Druitt started forward but was stoped by Watson`s hand on his shoulder.

Telsa showed them to the center of the underground complex and the table that stood by a thick center leg nothing esle when they got to it they noticed that it had buttons with numbers on each one when Magnus saw them she just thought a minute before puching in a set of numbers. when she did the center of the table rose out to showing a rolled up peace of paper it was a map it showed a test for each of them then it point to where they where at and said this is for the sixth key this had them all confused so they went five first each one would go after their keys then figure out what he ment by the sixth key here. So Ashley went with Anna to her test it turned out to be a room filled with light so when she and Ashley Started to cross it the rocks that made up the floor started to fall out from beneath their feet so their they had to get back to the shadows of the begining to stop it.

Neather could figure out a way too get a cross. So Ashley to out the ring in the box to ask for Will`s help when she told Will the problem they had he had a solution to it and told Ashley it.

Ashley told Anna of the solution that Will had come up with all she had to do was walk from this side get the key then come back without casting a shadow. but Anna was to afraid the only way she would do it is if Ashley striped as well so Ashley turned around and striped down to her underware and turned back only to find Anna gone. Then Anna told Ashley not to drop her clothes then Anna started across the bridge to get the key only after she got the key half way across losed her power for only a moment the got it back when she finally got back to Ashley`s side she end up dragging Ashley a long back to the center of the vampire city.

Their each one of the five showed them their keys then went up to the table and decised to put them in then they would try and figure out what the sixth key they put the five key`s in the center of the table sank in the shape of the jewelly box Will had given Ashley. When Ashley took out the box removed what was insided then put it in the center of the table an pushed it in it sank in perfectly then the wall behind them turned to show the bottle of source blood.

They took the bottle of source blood and went back to the sanctuary.


	8. The ring part two ch 8

Will hopes to find out the truth of what the Cabal is planing.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will was sad that he had to leave such a heavy burden on Ashley`s shoulder`s.

He leaned his head against the window of the plane he was on. "So you thought you could keep the truth from me Dr. Zimmerman?" Dana Witcomb asked.

"I was hoping it would last long enought that I could have left the sanctuary by then. but it didn`t as you see. now leave me be to suffer on my own." Will said.

She just laughed in victory.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will thought on how he had endangered Ashley and how he had traded himself for Ashley and how he made sure Dana wouldn`t be able to use his ablites agianst the sanctuary or its allies in the coming nightmarish war that he dreamed about.

He felt Ashley make the connection with the ring he had lefted her.

'Well Ashley.' Will thought back to Ashley.

'Will is that really you?' Ashley thought.

'Yes Ashley it is really me.' Will thought back.

'Will why did you trade yourself for me?' Ashley thought back to Will.

'To free you so Dana Witcomb could not use you aginst me or Magnus in the coming war plus I wanted to see what the Cabal was really up to.

You see in the coming war you are the sanctuary`s strongest warrior and will play a pivotal roll to play in the coming war. you see I may be as strong as you in my own way but you are stronger than even me as a warrior. know that I have set a trap for the Cabal and when they fall in to it I Will join you to fight at your side always know that I love you.' Will cut off the thought even know he heard Ashley thinking back 'Will don`t go.'

Will didn`t think of anything back just stayed quiet.

The rest of the plane ride after he had eaten he kepted quiet in order to make Dana mad. see by not talking to her he was making her even madder with each passing minute that he didn`t say anything to back to her.

Finally Dana Witcomb got so mad she said. "Dr William Zimmerman for refusing to talk to me you will become my personal bodyguard from this moment forth."

Will just looked at Dana Witcomb with suprise.

"As my bodyguard you must protect me from those who don`t like my orders as well as deal with those I ask or tell you to understood." Dana Witcomb said.

"Yes Mrs Witcomb." Will said.

Dana thought 'This could not have turned out better for her.'

ooo - OOO - ooo

When the plane landed Will had saved Ashley at his own cost. Now he was all but Dana`s slave.

ooo - OOO - ooo

A car was at the airport to pick up both Dana and Will and take them start to the Cabal`s headqauters Dana went up the elevator with Will by her side got off and office floor and called a meeting of all department heads in her office now.

When the heads showed up in Dana`s office they all took their places at the meeting table.

Will stood behind and to the right of Dana Witcomb. Dana at the table and said. "Let me introduce you to Dr William Zimmerman the last living dencedent of Merlin."

"Their where gasp from around the table?" the heads couldn`t believe it.

"He`s a fake." one of the departheads said.

But no sooner than he got the words out than a throwing knife thunked in the table before the man how had said he was a fake. "Next time you will get it in the throat." Will said and walk over and retrieve his throwing knife. when he retrieved his knife went back and stood to Dana`s right side.

"Now that we have that all clear up you now all work for me unconditionally do you understand." Dana said.

"Yes Mrs Witcomb." they all said.

"Good you may go." Dana said.

They noded their heads then got up and left.

When they had all gone out but Will Dana told him she had a job for him to do. "Their is some information I wish you to get me the British program montana. Here is where you need to go to get the information." Dana showed a picture of the room and what he needed to get then Will asked Dana to provide him with a empty room and some chalk.

An hour later Will came back with both computer banks in his arms and presented them both to Dana Witcomb. Dana had her people take the computer banks away and find out evey thing that was on them.

In the one hour that Will had been getting the computer banks for Dana Witcomb he made sure that those at the sanctuary knew he and their for the Cabal was repsonible by make sure that the video camera got a good look at his face before knocking it out with his throwing knife.

ooo - OOO - ooo

As Ashley and Anna had gone after Griffen`s key they had run into problem Ashley put on the ring and asked Will for help. after Ashley had explained the problem to Will and he thought on it a minute before giving his answer and she gave that answer to Anna it was easy as long as she used her power then she could get across and back with no problem.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Dana Witcomb had called severel of the heads in to her office told them to pack their things and get out they were fired. when the same one who had called Will a fake at the meetting earlier in the day objected he end up with one of Will`s throwing knife`s in his throat. the rest just watch him die finally Dana said. "Now get out all of you."

That night Will had nightmare`s of him killing that man and it haunted him even after he woke up. He walked up and down the hallway`s when he found the doorway to Dana Witcomb office half open as body graud he walked up silently as not to interfear with anything she was doing. She was on the phone start bring in those subject`s from the montana project she listened for a few minutes then said. "No trouble the funds will be in your account on delivery of the subject`s."

Will moved silently away from Dana Witcomb`s office door when he got far enough away he thought about what he had heard. who was Dana talking to and what where these subject`s that Dana was talking about.

It wasn`t until days later that Will found out the truth. Five of the orignal montana subject`s where what Dana had been talking about. one of the merc`s that Dana highered had been captured but escaped. then she had called Dana and told her that she had done her job why hadn`t any money been transfred into her account. Dana just said she let her self get capture by Magnus and hoped she had better luck with her next job. then Dana had her people try and kill the merc.

Dana Witcomb now had evey thing ready to use against the sanctuary.

Will found out that the Cabal had gotten some of his blood shortly after they had juiced him to a ten learning that frighten Will more than anything that had gotten their hands on a teleporting frog and had learned to give it`s teleporting gene in order to give it to other`s. Will passed on the things he learned about the Cabal`s superabnormal`s to Ashley threw the ring so she could warn the other`s about the threat they faced.

Will knew only Ashley with his help could hope to stand against them. So he had to act.

Will teased one of Dana`s trustedmen saying. "Dana doesn`t trust you anymore because you are a wimp and won`t face up to her. She will give me your job."

His face turned bright red and turned away from Will and marched up to Dana Witcomb`s office and barged right Dana`s head came away from the paperwork she was reading. "What is this that I that I am hearing that you are going to put Will in my place, if he is who you say he is then you should be you using him to attack the sanctuary."

"Idiot he tricked you he wanted you to say those word`s so he could be free of are influence." Dana Witcomb raged.

"All security presonal are to kill Dr William Zimmerman on sight." Dana said into her intercom.

With those words said Will was now free to help santcuary and Ashley. in the room a secret teleportation spell to take him back to his room had been set up a head of time just waitting for the word`s to free him to be said. He step into the circle said the spell and was back in his own room at the sanctuary.

When he showed up at breakfast they where all surprised but Ashley got to Will first nocking both of them to the ground. "Will why didn`t you tell me you where back." Ashley said between kisses.

The others excused them self from the table as it became clear to all that it would that Will and Ashley some time to clear matters up.


	9. Chapter 9 Night Mare War 1

warning violence

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Will was finally able to clear things up with Ashley. Will went and had Magnus call a meeting of five and every one of team members in the house.

"We have a big problem Dana Witcomb has found a teleporting frog and has learned to trasfer the teleporting gene to any other living ceature also, when I was captured and juiced to a ten before I woke up they took my blood. they did this to me just in case they could use it later on and they have found a purpose for it.

We are luckly is without teaching they will not be able to use my gift`s to their fullest ablites." Will said.

"How did you learn to use your gift`s Will if their was no one around to teach you?" Magnus asked.

"My Mom left me her Book of Spell`s and said if any thing happend to her hold on to this in memory of her and it would open a whole new world for me to see if I just looked." Will said.

"So what now?" Watson asked.

"Well we have to find the Montana subject`s and get them to safety at once." Mangus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

"We spilt in to three team`s of three Ashley William and Me are the first team. Druitt Big Guy and Anna second team. that leaves Tesla Henry and Waston as team three. first two team`s Montana subjuct`s are your target`s team three we need anidote to the virus the Cabal is using and how best to deliver it. Now everyone you have your order`s let`s get to going times a wasting." Magnus said.

Magnus and Will with Ashley as back up went to one of the Montana subject`s to find a young Indian woman answering the door she said her name was Kate when Magnus ask to speak with the owner of the house. Kate said one minute and went back in side then fled with what Magnus and Will thought was the Montana subjuct and led Ashley Will and Magnus on a merry chase to divert them away why`ll her buddies got the montana subject loaded on a boat and left for safety. when the sanctuary team caught up with her and was able to stop the van the told the driver.

"Get out of the car you." Will said with Ashley covering the driver .

Will and Magnus went around to open the back door`s only to find they been fooled.

Magnus looked so mad she could chew up steel nail`s and spit out them out.

They took the Indian looking lady back to their wharehouse where they could talk to her without any one interfering.

They cuffed her to a chair and Magnus asked her. "Name?"

"Kate Freelander and yes that is my real name." Kate said.

Magnus pulled her gun and asked. "Where have your friend`s taken the Montana subject?"

When Kate didn`t answer Magnus pull the triger on her gun putting a hole in floor right nexted to Ms Freelander`s foot.

"OK I don`t know where they took him in the end you see their where four step`s each piece only told you where to go next it was set that way in case one or more of us where captured. you see when the preson get`s to the site their will be dicrection`s on a card their it is call a piece and they must bring that piece with if they hope to get paid for doing the job so by now the second piece is gone." Kate said.

she just didn`t tell them that the team leader would get payed as long as the subject was delieved and that team leader was her. Magnus turn away Ashley and then Will joined her to calm Magnus down. With their back`s turned to Kate she made her escape by sliping out her cuff`s and made off in Magnus`s sport`s car.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Kate like Ashley had street smart`s and had been trained in many arts of fighting that Kate like Ashley could be a member of the special forces team.

When Kate got free of Magnus she she checked her bank account when the money was in promised money was not in it she took out her phone and called Dana Witcomb. "I did the job now where`s my money?" Kate asked in a angry voice.

"You let yourself get captured by Magnus so no money have fun with your nexted job." Dana said then heard gunfire though the phone and closed it thinking every thing had been taken care of.

A few hour`s later Kate showed up the Kate showed up at the front door of the sanctuary and fainted just after she got Henry to open the door to her when Henry saw the wound in her leg he call the Doc and they took her to the Infirmary to be pacthed up.

When she woke she found herself cuffed to the bed.

"I no longer work for the Cabal." Kate stated to those standing around her bed in the infirmary.

"Dana stiffed you then tried to have you killed so you came to the only place you could think of for sanctuary from the Cabal." Will said.

Kate looked shocked at how fast Will had but a the facts together. it was one thing to be told how good and fast he was at putting thing`s together, it was another see it in action she thought.

"You must be Will Zimmerman." Kate said.

He just turned and walked away from Kate.

Ashley caught to Will later on the roof. "What`s wrong Will?" Ashley asked.

"They have my ablites because of me, now I must teach you so you can face them is called CQC or Close Quarter Combat this will you an advantage over the Cabal and I will be their to make sure they cannot use any latent psi power`s agianst you." Will said.   
"Why is this important Will?" Ashley asked.

"Because they have my blood in their vein`s and every blow they feel I feel even when one dies it like a part of me die`s that is why it must be you only you will have the ablite`s to deal with the Cabal superabnormal`s." Will said.

"If thing`s are as you say what happen`s to you when the last of them die?" Ashley asked Will.

"I will be free. until then I am bound by the blood that run`s in my vein`s and in their`s also. I will have to protect my self at all time`s, as well as protect you." Will said.

They look out over the light`s of old city and leaned aganst one another for the rest of the night till they went to their bedroom`s to go to sleep.

ooo - OOO - ooo

That morning the team was called into a earlly meeting by Magnus. "How are we going to counter these superabnormal`s the Cabal is making?" Magnus asked.

"The exeperiment was to scub clean all the subject`s DNA then they would have keep record`s of the Final Gene sequnce. now if we can make a weapon to clean all but the Final Gene seqence, that is my first thought. two I will have to teach Ashley and help her face these`s superabnormal`s with my help." Will said.

"Why not another?" Magnus asked.

"Because Ashley is the best warrior in the sanctuary and with my help she will be able to face the superabnormal`s. for she will have all my knowlendge as well as dagger my Mom had made when I was little." Will said.

"How can we help? Mangus asked.

"A destraction would be nice, if we can split them up into smaller group`s they will be easier to handle." Will said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When the meeting was over Will took Ashley Down to his office he got a very old book down off one of his shelf`s then lead Ashley to his room. He had her sit down in one of the chair`s why he got some chalke out and start drawing pattern`s and simbols of the floor then a five pionted star with the first pointing north then surounding it in a circle when he was finished he looked to see if he had done everything right,then when`t to his mother`s spell book open it up too the right page and checked that he had done every right.

You see it had been a long time sinse he had done anything from his Mother`s book so he wanted to be sure he got it all right.

When he was satisfed he had Ashley step in an take a set in the center of the star. he step into the circle he closed the circle putting some will in when he did then sat across from Ashley and used the spell to give Ashley all of his fighting move`s and how best to counter them.

Will broke the circle the that he and Ashley had used. now he stood up and wiped the sylboms away with his foot then gave here the dagger his Mom had made.

His Mom also help make a four season`s dagger. you see it goes like this Winter=luck, Spring=skill with a dagger, Summer=warding, and Fall=healing.

With this dagger on you they are power less to harm you you will heal far quicker than a normal person, are ready have skill with a dagger that part will not help you. when adds to some thing negitivly happening to the preson your facing and adds those point`s positivly to you.

Lets go down to the Gym and see how well you have taken my lesson`s to heart Ashley. then he got up and led her down to the gym when he got to the gym he and Ashley changed into gym clothe`s the Will and Ashley got ready to test what Will had taught her. When Will threw a punch at Ashley she counter it then they start going at it not just a little but for contact first neighter could touch the other finally Ashley got a kick past Will`s defense`s Will took several step`s back. He hid his hand behind his back than brought it out a shot forward a ball of flame shot strait at Ashley who was wearing Will`s Mom dagger on her belt Ashley threw her arm`s up in front of her face. Inches from Ashley the fire ball just went out.

"Will what happened?" Ashley asked.

"Ward`s on the dagger that`s what happened Ashley." Will said.

He was going to show her more when the alarm`s went off one of the sanctuarie`s was under attack. they both ran up to Maguns`s command center they found Druitt and Telsa all ready their then Magnus came running in.

"Which sanctuary?" Magnus said.

"The Toyko." Tesla said with a grim look on his face.

"John you have to get me over their right now." Magnus said.

"No." Druitt said.

"Why not?" Magnus asked.

"Because the Toyko sanctuary fell in 20 minute`s." Druitt said.

"How much inforamtion did they get?" Magnus asked.

"All of it I`m afraid." Druitt said.

"How?" Magnus asked.

"When they attacked they went after the EM shield and the head of the Toyko sanctuary no one survior`s. I`m sorry Helen?" Druitt said.


	10. 10. Ch. Nightmare War Part 2

Warning: Loss and Tragey and Hurt /comfort and sex implied

ooo - OOO - ooo

They could not believe what had happen to the Tokoy sanctuary but Will had warned them. so when their wasn`t anymore they could do. they all went to bed and tried to get some sleep, tomorrow would be a long day for all of them.

Will took a copy of the attack on the Tokoy sanctuary and took it to bed with him to study the stratagey and tactics they had used. he wished to know one more thing if any of his latent ablities had become active in one or more of superabnormals and how best to counter them.

Will went to his room and got ready for bed. and as he lay in bed watching the replay of the Tokoy attack he couldn`t help but think on terrible wieght he was putting on Ashley`s shoulders.

But if anyone could handle it. it was Ashley. after watching several replay`s he`s eyes grew heavy and he found himself closing them when their was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Will said.

The door opened to reveal Ashley in her night clothes.

"What is it Ashley?" Will asked.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Ashley asked Will.

"I don`t think that`s such a good idea Ashley, what will your Mom think." Will said.

"Oh, My Mom won`t mind. Her bedroom is down the hall from me. and she doesn`t have quite sex believe me!" Ashley said.

"OK, Ashley, but only for tonight." Will said.

He made room for her but he must have forgotten what Ashley tried to do to him at the hotel. because Ashley always had other reason`s for doing thing`s with Will.

"Remeber last time Will, at the hotel?" Ashley wipsered into his left ear.

Will`s eye`s poped opened and nearly bugged out of his head 'O god what did I let myself in for.' Will thought.

Ashley just cuddled up to Will. Will said "No funny stuff Ashley just sleep. OK." Will gasped out finally.

"Kill joy." Ashley said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Will woke up he found a blonde headed Ashley drapped all over his chest. he shook her genetly she just swapped at his hand like a fly then went back to sleep with out even opening her eye`s.

Will then shook Ashley`s arm and shook it. Ashley reacted so fast that it caught Will off guard. Will found himself on his back with his arm twisted up his behind his back shoulder blade`s before she even open her eye`s.

When Ashley did she said. "Sorry but you shouldn`t wake me up that way. Here let me help you with your shoulder." Ashley said.

"You and my Mom are a lot a like you both care what happen`s to other`s normal or abnormal. and you care about the ones that mean alot to you. and you willing to do what ever it takes pay what ever price it takes for their safety. even at the cost of yourself." Ashley said.

She let go of Will`s arm but stayed on top of his back and just rubbed his shoulder`s he groan softy in pleasure as Ashley massaged his back and spine.

"Where did you learn to do that Ashley?" Will asked.

"My Mom taught me after I begged her to teach me. you see my Mom and I came home from an adventure in the city and she the nexted morning she woke all sore and stiff but because she had not taught me any of the type`s of massage so I couldn`t help her at the time so she taugh me." Ashley said.

Ashley learned foward and wispered in Will`s ear. "Now can we fool around Will." after Will had relaxed almost back to sleep under Ashley`s hand`s .

"Yes. I mean no we have to get back to work after breakfast so we best get up Ashley." Will said.

"Party popper." was all Ashley said as she got off Will`s back and went to take a shower in Will`s bathroom.

'Oh bloody hell what where Magnus and Druitt going to think?' Will thought as Ashley turned on the shower in his bathroom.

Later when Magnus called a meeting of the team and the five she ended it by breaking them into three team`s again. First Magnus Ashley and Will would revac the abnormals to a safe place. she would order all the rest of the sanctuary`s to due the same. Will study the stragatey and tactic`s used by the Cabal and come up with away to counter them he would look to see if any of superabnormal`s had started us his gift`s and how best to counter them. Tesla and Henry team two. They where to come up with a weapon to neurtlize the superabnomal`s.

Druitt was to take Watson and Anna back to the London England. where Watson was to get ready for invasion by the superabnormal`s.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will spent more time teaching Ashley how to block and kick and use diffrent weapon`s to their fullest. some time`s in the middle of showing her a move or counter move Will would double over in pain. Ashley knew that the superabnormal`s where attacking another sanctuary and she as well as Will knew their was nothing they could do about it. Ashley hadn`t finished her trainning yet and the weapon Tesla and Henry where working on wasn`t ready yet so they could only stay on the side line`s till it was finished. 

Ashley sleeped with Will because at night he would have nightmare`s if she wasn`t their.

One time they were eatting breakfast and having a good time at the table when Will suddenly stop laughing or talking and pushed back out of his chair fell and curled up on the floor helplessly. the other`s go up and rushed to Will`s side.

"All of you get back give him room." Ashley said.

"Ashley do you know what`s wrong with Will?" Magnus asked.

"Another sanctuary is being attacked and he is keeping the Cabal superabnormal`s from using his ablitie`s. but when those defeneder`s try and stop those superabnormal`s Will feel`s every injure like he was the one being shot so if you would please just go find out what`s happening and let me handle Will till this is over." Ashley said to every one at the table.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will had one of his worse night`s yet. even with Ashley in the bed Will`s sleep was only of nightmares all night long they woke Will up every time his eye`s shut. Will didn`t want to wake Ashley but some how she knew and wake.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Finally every was either finished or close to it. Magnus choose the London England Sanctuary to face the Cabal super abnormal`s. Druitt teleported every one and their weapon`s with them.

"Watson how are you my old friend." Magnus hugged him.

"Find my old friend`s and the lab is all set up for you Tesla as is the Wine cellar. please don`t drink it dry my friend." Watson said.

"I wouldn`t James." Telsa said.

"Hello Johnie let us go have a wiskey." Watson said.

Anna who was in the room just turned and looked at Will and Ashley. "Watson instructed to show you to your room`s." Anna said.

For the days that Henry was their he was able to finally get the EM shield`s on a modifed rotating setting.

With Henry back a the main Sanctuary all they could do was wait.

When Witcomb finaly did attack the London England Sanctuary. "How do you want to go about this attack?" one of her lackie`s asked.

"How about the front door." Witcomb answered back.

Dana Witcomb watched as her superabnormals kicked in the front door of the London England Sauctuary. the others made ready to face the Cabal. Druitt and his knives got ready to face the Cabal in one room. Telsa hurried and put the finishing touches on his newest weapon. Watson Magnus and Delcan made ready to face the super abnormals in the main lab.

Will had the center of the sanctuary and had made ready for what was to come. Ashley had gone forward and made ready to face the Super abnormal`s as only she could. She didn`t know Anna had taken off her clothes and become invisible the only thing that she gave off the scent of her perfume. She followed Ashley to where she was going to face the Super abnormal`s.

Magnus and Watson had figured that the Cabal would come though the front door they did only to be meet by a hail of gunfire and a abnormal they hope had the strength to keep them at bay.

They tore though the men and abnormal at the front door like a hot knife though butter.

As the Cabal Superabnormal`s came to a intersection they sent one of their number down the oppisit hallway in order to install a decoding device on the EM shield so they could bring it down and with their other power they would have full axess to the building.

Ashley faced the one that had gone off to place the decoder on the EM shield.

Why she did that Druitt faced the other three in the libary Druitt turned to face his foes with wirling blaldes. the Druitt and his foes went at it. Druitt found he was just trying to by Telsa time to finish his weapon. One finaly got though Druitt`s defense`s. Druitt beat a hasty retreat to the main lab.

"Called up to Helen their right behind me I hope you have Telsa`s weapon ready?" Druitt said.

"Just got it now John." Magnus said.

Then Druitt took the step`s up to the walk way Magnus Watson and Delcan where.

Magnus fired the weapon Telsa the three Superabnormol`s all just fell as if their string`s had been cut. But less than 30 second`s they started to get up. When Magnus it had even less effect on them.

"Everyone out." Magnus said.

Everyone got out Magnus had the fire elemental released into the room in order to burn them to nothing.

When she did that it felt as if Will was burning and he lost his hold on blocking the super abnormals from using his ablitie`s.

When Dana Witcomb gave the order for recall one was able to nock the far door down using telikense`s it is how they escaped.

When it was over Magnus and the others entered the burned out lab and look around Telsa said "So this what victory at any price look`s like?"

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley faced the other superabnormal after it split from the main group of superabnormal`s.

They faced off it tried to use it`s greater strength to subdue her but with the extra training she had recieved from Will. She was able to counter it`s strength and more she was able to stand up to him even knock him to the floor more than once he even tried to throw a bolt of force at her only it faded and didn`t touch her because of the wards on the dagger. Ashley started backing up when a voice out thin air told her to back up to the nexted door and she would shut it fof did as the voice said and retreated back be on the nexted door sundenly slamed shut behind Ashley.

"Go join the other`s I will be OK." Anna said.

Ashley Asked. "Are you sure Anna?"

"Yes I`ll use my power and they won`t even see me." Anna said.

"Ok Anna." Ashley said then truned and went to join the other`s.

Anna open the door when Ashley was out of sight the superabnormal started go after Ashley but stoped and turned directly towards Anna. Anna knew she was trouble then. even know she was invisible it could still smell the perfume that was on her.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When the battle for the London England sanctuary was over all they had to pick up the pieces.

As they walked thought the sanctuary they found the body of Anna.

"She wasn`t even ment to be here." Watson said.

Waston covered her up and ashe walked away he seem to grow older finaly he just collasped in a corner.

"James!" Magnus said.

"Don`t worry Helen the device that has kepted me alive all this time has been failling for some time. I`m glad I was able to do this one last thing for you. William you must promise me to help Helen stop the Cabal, promise me that you will." James said.

"I promise James." Will said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

After what was left of the five and Magnus team had returned to the sanctaury in old city. Telsa made ajustment`s to his weapon. Will trained Ashley even harder so she would be able to face more than one Superabnormal at a time.

When the time came the sanctuary team and what was left of the five got ready to face the Cabal. Tesla finished making the a justment`s to his weapon and gave it to Helen to use. Henry was monitering the house defense`s.

All they could do had been done so now they just waitted for the Cabal.

The Cabal started their attack on the sanctuary with a phone hack then the superabnormal`s teleport in to the main lab when the defense fell even the EM shield.

The superabnormal`s went after Magnus first in her office first two appeared then a third before she shot one the Superabnormals it fell right to the gound as if had been poll axed. the other two teleported from her office and went to find easier prey two appered in front of Ashey they found that she knew a counter to all of their blow`s and then some soon she had both of the Superabnormal`s on the ropes and Will kept the superabnormal`s from teleporting to safety. Ashley finished knocking out the superabnormal`s.

Druitt had teleported one away and had in a one on one fight. Telsa Henry and the Big Guy where trying to get the EM Shields back up Magnus went down to the basement with Tesla`s weapon. When she came apoun Tesla and the Big Guy fighting one of the superabnormals then she aimed and shot it. Herny had finally got the EM Shields up and the Superabnormal Druitt was frighting tried to teleport only be destoried.


	11. Ch 11 Wars Over now yhe peace

Warning:Magnus explains to Will why she wants him to stay away from her daughter. and no matter how hard Magnus and Will try will Ashley give up on Will.

ooo - OOO - ooo

"Magnus that`s the last of the super abnormals so we won`t be seeing them again." Will said.

"Thanks Will for the clean we need to talk about Ashley and why you should stay away from her." Magnus said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because only the one who is Ashley`s equal in ever will be Ashely`s soul mate and not just some fling for her." Magnus said.

"I have kept the secret of my family ever sense my father told it to me. now I must keep Ashley safe until she finds her soul mate. the one who will live as long as she will." Magnus said.

I have kept looking for my soul mate the one who will live as long as I will. I know it`s not Druitt no matter how much I wish it to be." Magnus said.

"How will you know if Ashley has found her soul mate or not?" Will ask.

"Their is a maker on hers and her soul mates DNA strand that was not their before." Magnus said.

"That is something you should have let me know before hand. even then I could have escaped my fate. now that I have used my gifts I will live six or more centuries, it is the curse or blessing that the use of my gift brings with it." Will said.

"I did not know Will." Magnus said.

"When you hit me with your car It should have more injury caused to me than it did. that was my first sign that my latent ablities were becoming active. you see everything about me changes, my aging slows down because my cells make duplicate copies of the one before them allowing my injuries to heal as if I never been, if I break an arm it heals not just to the point of the bones fuse together but they keep going until no fusing of the bone can be seen only a new bone as if it had never been broken. " Will said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

"Still Will you must stay away from my daughter." Magnus said.

"That may be Magnus but will she stay away from me?" Will asked.

"No. Ashley has never listen to me when it came to something she wanted." Magnus sighed.

Will got up out of the chair he had been sitting in and paced around the room Magnus just watched as he paced back and forth. "I can only see one way out of this mess we must let Ashley make the decision and her word is law in this matter. if she wishes me to stay then I will stay if she wishes to go I will go but only after she knows all the facts we hold nothing back from her agreed?" Will said.

"Agreed." Magnus said.

Will then turned and left Magnus`s office. he started walking down the hallway his eyes had a faraway look in them as he thought to himself. 'What am I going to do now, if I tell Ashley and her Mom the truth that I knew from the first time Ashley saved me that I was on the door her soul mate what I am I going to do?'

As Will walked down the hallway with a faraway look in his eyes he did not see the Ashley standing off to the side of the hallway. when Will had turned the corner Ashley who had seen Will come from her mom`s office started walking to the office then knocked on the door before coming in.

"Mom what is wrong with Will?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing is wrong with Will. Why?" Magnus asked.

"Don`t lie to me Mom. I saw the way he looked when he left your office. he was wearing the look the few boyfriend`s have when they finish talking with you. that faraway look they all get." Ashley said.

A surprised look was all Ashley got back as her Mother, who was rendered speechless she did n`t know the affect she was having on Ashley`s boyfriends just by having that little talk with them or that Ashley had noticed something she had not.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will went to see Henry for advice because he needed someone who was not in the matter to help him see it more clearly.

As Will walked to his best friend`s lab he thought to himself. 'How did I get myself in this mess to begin with?' Will thought.

Finally he turned the last corner to Henry`s lab.

"Henry. Henry. I need your advice can you please help me?" Will said.

"What the great Dr William Zimmerman need`s my advice that`s a new one." Henry said.

"What should I do?" Will asked after explaining his problem to Henry.

"My advice is run fast, run far. when Magnus find`s out your dead believe me." Henry said in a serious tone.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because anything that has to do with Ashley she take`s very serious believe me." Henry said.

"Thanks Henry." Will said as he got and left Henry`s lab.

He got ready to go up and face Magnus and then face Ashley with the truth Magnus was not going to like this one bit judging by her reaction`s earlier in the year.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley and her Mom where waiting for Will. Ashley got out of her chair and started pacing around the room. "Sit down Ashley." Magnus said after a short time.

"But Mom?" Ashley pleaded.

"Sit." Magnus said again.

Ashley sighed and sat down. "How much longer Mom?" Ashley asked.

"Soon Ashley just sit there Will will be here soon." Magnus said.

Will knocked on the office door where Magus and Ashley where waiting. "Come in Will."

Will came in. "Hello Magnus and hello Ashley it`s time that we told Ashley the truth right Magnus."

"What is Will talking about Mom?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley. Will and I agreed to let you decision but first you need to know all of the truth before you make your decision. they told Ashley everything but Will held back that he was Ashley`s soul mate.

"Will what are you holding back?" Ashley asked.

"Don`t make me say it Ashley." Will pleaded.

"Will." Ashley glared at him.

"I am your soul mate Ashley." Will choked out.

"Why did you hide it for so long Will?" Magnus asked.

"I hoped to leave and not become a danger to the sanctuary network or Ashley. I failed both." Will hung his head down.

They both looked at Will stunned.

Will got up out of his chair and ran out of Magnus office before Magnus or Ashley could recover to follow.


End file.
